


Пока я жив

by ale4el



Category: Monochrome Factor
Genre: Angst, M/M, POV First Person, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 01:04:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6352672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ale4el/pseuds/ale4el
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Каждый вечер ты приходишь в мой бар. И ждешь там не меня.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пока я жив

**Author's Note:**

> POV Шисуи.

Когда-то я задавался вопросом, как жил без тебя. Дышал, смеялся, ел и пил, не подозревая, что ты когда-нибудь появишься в моей системе координат. Смотрел на небо, не зная, что твои глаза намного ярче этой невнятной выцветшей лазури. Слушал голоса птиц и наслаждался их песнями, не смея даже представить, что однажды придешь ты, и все звуки, кроме твоего голоса, покажутся мне хриплыми аккордами фальшиво настроенного фортепиано.

Но однажды ты все же пришел и сразу перевернул мой мир с ног на голову. Я довольно долго не мог разобраться в истинной природе чувств, которые всколыхнулись в моем сердце. Боль, отчаяние, жажда брать и обладать, сводящая с ума ревность и пылкая нежность – все смешалось в таком диком коктейле, что я чуть не задохнулся. Раньше не было ничего. Теперь было все и сразу.

Но самым страшным, выгрызающим изнутри чувством все-таки оставалась тоска. Потому что я знал и видел – ты любишь не меня. Ты тянешься к своему непробужденному светлому королю, свято убежденный, что лишь он один способен утолить твою жажду. Ходишь вокруг него, натянуто улыбаясь, и сыпешь пошлыми шутками, надеясь хотя бы так обратить на себя внимание. И мне было чертовски больно.

Больно – наблюдать, как ты каждый вечер приходишь в мой бар, чтобы напиться вдрызг, заглушив таким образом свои переживания. Больно – склоняться к тебе, невольно вдыхая аромат волос, и говорить хриплым от сдерживаемого возбуждения шепотом:

\- Широгане, тебе уже хватит.

Больно – видеть, как ты поднимаешь на меня чуть мутные глаза и неохотно киваешь, отодвигая пустой стакан. Все это было почти невыносимо. Но я держался, потому что больше всего на свете боялся потерять тебя.

И поэтому молчал.

 

Все изменилось в тот день, когда Акира уехал. Он сказал, что его чувства к тебе, намного большие, чем просто дружба, все же недостаточны для того, чтобы называться любовью. И он уехал – не вместе с Кенго или Айей, как боялся ты, и не вместе с Харукой, как опасался Братик Ко. Нет, он уехал один. И, наверное, это было самым правильным решением.

Ты снова приходил ко мне. В ночной тишине бара рассказывал без конца о ваших встречах, о своей тоске и о том, что надежда, хранимая, как самое дорогое сокровище, оказалась напрасной. Я понимал тебя, как никто. 

Шли дни, постепенно складываясь в месяцы. И я видел, что твоя боль стала утихать. Нет, она не исчезла совсем, просто сжалась и спряталась в глубину души, как пугливая кошка, изредка высовывая лапу, чтобы провести полосу острыми когтями и снова уйти. 

Я не стремился прогнать эту кошку или заслонить ее новой болью. Я ждал, с каждым разом склоняясь к тебе все ближе, задерживая руку на твоем плече все дольше, но не потому, что хотел соблазнить. Я просто не мог иначе.

И однажды – мне никогда не забыть этот вечер – ты поднял глаза, уже не мутные, как прежде, и улыбнулся. И то, что я увидел в этой улыбке, в один миг перевесило все бесконечные дни и ночи без сна. Не благодарность и не дружеская нежность, которые были в ней и раньше. Нет. Что-то более глубокое и сильное.  


Интерес наконец-то пробужденного влечения.

То, что ты так стремился вытащить на свет из сердца Акиры, что так настойчиво искал, внезапно мелькнуло в твоих собственных глазах. Больше мне ничего не было нужно – я привлек тебя к себе и поцеловал.

Ты напрягся на секунду и почти сразу же обмяк, словно прислушиваясь к ощущениям. А потом вдруг вцепился в мои плечи, с силой, словно боясь выпустить, и ответил на поцелуй.


End file.
